deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan "Jones" Bellone
Jonathan Bellone is an OC of DayBefore's creation, for the express purpose of using him on Death Battle Fanon Wiki. Hypothetical Matchups * Jonathan Bellone vs. Yoshikage Kira Possible Opponents * Dan (Dan Vs) * Murdoc (Gorillaz) Personality/Bio Fresh out of college with a bachelor’s degree, Jones (“JONATHAN!”) fully believes he’s destined to be above the common people and that his naysayers are just determined to see him fail. Spoiler alert: he isn’t. In fact, aside from his amazingly pompous attitude, everything about the man screams “average”, living in a small, if tidy house, working a salaryman’s desk job day-to-day all while deluding himself that he’s going to make his “big break” as a bestselling author one day. But, that wouldn’t make for a good Death Battle combatant, would it? On one fateful November afternoon, Jonathan stumbled upon a radiating golden cube just lying there on the sidewalk. Of course, no sane man would think to leave it alone, so naturally, he picked it up. Little did he know, the obviously-placed mysterious item turned out to be a magical artifact crafted by the gods themselves, known as the Contrivia, which he learned upon being personally greeted by the gods. There are several Contrivia rather AHEM, ‘inconspicuously’ placed by the aforementioned gods across the Earth, just waiting to be discovered by a few lucky bastards. Why though, would they grant such unpredictable powers to humans? For shits and giggles, that’s why. From then on, Jones hasn’t done much with it, seeing it as a mild convenience should he ever accidentally step in front of train or some other contrived event. Abilities Fortune’s Reversal Jones’ Contrivia power, to put it bluntly, is to not die, or at least a couple times. To elaborate, Jones’ power, self-dubbed as “Fortune’s Reversal”, allows him to die up to a maximum of three times a day (IE: three "free" deaths, one final death), revitalizing him completely and respawning him at wherever he pleases (no telefragging). While not all that formidable combined with his only average strength, he’s quick to learn what caused his deaths and how to avert them on the next life. Fortune's Reversal's mechanics: * The first death triggers the timer, and if he dies more than twice in the next twenty-four hours, he’s dead for good. * It’s a subconscious ability, requiring no action on Jonathan’s part to use. * Jonathan can erase his own corpse from the scene of his death whenever he pleases with just a single snap of his fingers. Physical Strength Jonathan stands at 5’10’’ having somewhat of a skinny build, and with no training in formal martial arts, Jonathan’s an easy threat to overcome in close combat, which he is well-aware of. To overcome this, Jones is willing to use tactics deemed dishonorable in combat (biting, eye-poking, spitting, or just straight-up running away) in order to delay his inevitable deaths for as long as humanly possible. Arsenal: * Three kitchen knives and a singular steak knife. * A shovel. * His car. * A container of gasoline and a packet of matches. * A frying pan. Advantages: * Within the safety of his own home upon respawning, he can plot for as long as he needs to, or just to reset his timer by waiting twenty-four hours. * Being able to keep his corpse around and then destroy it means he can feign death for potential surprise attacks. Disadvantages: * His ego can interfere with making rational plans. * Only regular-tier in actual combat capability. Mary Sue Litmus Test Score -2. Probably a big margin of error since he doesn't actually have "canon" to go off of besides this wiki. Image Sources: Avatar Creators used: * Dreamselfy * FaceMaker Category:Original Characters